


Personal Space

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [18]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Cooking, Caretaking, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, House Keeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Possessiveness, Related But Not, Rescue, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, Sleeping Naked, Stolen Kiss, Suppositories, cumming in pants, lying, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Frank was on his knees pulling stuff out from under the coffee table when he felt something touch his ass.”What…ow!”He banged his head on the coffee table as he pulled out from under it. He came face to face with Gerard…literally. The man was crouched down staring at him.”Ah! What?!””I’m hungry.”





	1. Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathspellsiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspellsiero/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think part of my writers block was that I was burning out on the hentais. I found great ones to write at first, but then I started to realize they all had the same plot and ideas and it relied on the sex Way too much. I need more of a challenge I think. A Lovely reader _***deathspellsiero***_ , who is reading through some of my older works, complimented me on my taste in choices I used for fics. It reminded me that it's been a while since I looked at any mangas. So I went digging and found this amazing story! It's a bit of a slow burn at first, but it has all those great components to make a good fic! I hope you guys like it as much as I have and that I can do it justice! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Based on [Fushidarana Hanatsumi Otoko](http://www.tenmanga.com/chapter/FushidaranaHanatsumiOtoko1/871216/)

”He’s gone!”

”What will we do?”

”I’m scared!”

”Shhh, it’s going to be alright, you’ll come live with me.”

”WAHHHHH!”

Frank crouched to the ground and embraced his three cousins. They were young, but old enough to realize that their father, his uncle, was gone now. They knew that he was sick for a long time and here at his funeral, they were soaking Frank’s suit with their tears. For the longest time it was only Frank and his mom. His father died when he was a little older than his oldest cousin so he understood the pain. It’s been almost five years now though, and he has sort of been the man of the house…well before he couldn’t cook, do laundry, or even…oh who was he kidding. This sucked.

”Frankie, it’s time to go.”

”Okay Ma.”

Frank stood up and ushered his little cousins to go with her. He needed a moment. Here at this funeral was the last time he would be a child. The last time he would be an only child. Everything would change once he took that first step out of the funeral home.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. It reminded him of how his father used to soothe him when he was upset. He looked up through his tears and saw a young man.

”It’s gonna be okay Frankie.”

”Gee?”

Gerard was a distant relative on his mother’s side. He was a cousin by marriage, but Frank’s family was close, especially during times of joy and sorrow.

”Yeah Frankie. I know what you are going through and you know what they are going through.”

”I do.”

”You are going to be a great big brother.”

”I don’t want to be a big brother though.”

There it was, Frank admitted to his selfish confession. He looked down. He was afraid to look at Gerard and see the shame he probably had for him now. Instead, though Gerard came into his view as he knelt down.

”Frankie…I’ll be your big brother.”

Frank looked up.

”You will?”

”Yes, when you need me, I’ll be there for you.”

Frank smiled through his tears and hugged his older cousin tightly.

”Thanks Gee.”

Gerard patted Frank on the head hugging him back.

”Anytime Frankie.”

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

”Frank, do you have everything?”

”Yeah, Ma, I’m good!”

”Say ‘hi’ for me, Frankie!”

”I will.”

”Do you think he will remember us?”

”I’m sure he will.”

”Love you, Frankie!”

Frank knelt down and hugged and kissed his cousins, now brothers. They were all not much shorter than him, but they were growing fast; soon he would be shorter than them, but he enjoyed the moment for now.

”You guys have a good day at school okay?”

We will!”

All three chorused at the same time. Frank smiled at them. Then he headed out the door.

*

*

*

”Man that was hard.”

”Yeah, but we made it through!”

”For sure, now we can sit back and relax for the whole summer.”

”Speak for yourself guys, I got a job.”

”Oh yeah, that’s right. Well have fun working and wasting your whole summer vacation Frank.”

”Fuck off.”

Frank laughed with the guys from his class as they headed out of the school. College was not easy for Frank, but he did his best and next year he would be a Junior.

”Alright guys, I need to get going now.”

”Alright Frank see you around.”

”Yeah man, take care.”

Frank waved bye to his classmates and headed for the bus stop.

*

*

*

”Breathe Frank, just breathe, it’s not a big deal, it’s just…”

*Knock knock*

“Yeah?”

Frank looked at the man that answered the door. He looked like he had slept in the clothes he was wearingfor days. His hair was unbrushed and appeared unwashed. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a beer in his hand.

”Uh…hi, Gerard?”

”Yeah, that’s me.”

”It’s me…Frankie?”

The man looked down at Frank with no recognition.

”I’m working for you for the summer?”

”Oh yeah, the housekeeper. Come on in.”

Frank’s heart sank. ‘He doesn’t even recognize me.’ Frank walked into the apartment…well he would have if the garbage and whatnot had not been piled up practically to the door blocking his way.

”Oh my!”

”What?”

Gerard looked back at Frank as he led him through the narrow path to the living room. He plopped on the sofa and ashed his cigarette in an already full ashtray.

”This place is a mess!”

”Well yeah, that’s why I hired you.”

Frank couldn’t believe how complacently Gerard was talking as he sat in the middle of the wreck that was his living room.

”I don’t even know where to start!”

”Start wherever.”

Gerard put the cigarette out in the ashtray, which was apparently the last straw for that camel cause the ashtray began to fall. Frank dropped his bag. He lunged for the tray, caught it but caused the old cigarettes and ashes to fall all over the floor and himself. He coughed as his eyes watered from the invasion of smoke and God knows what else was in there.

”Nice catch.”

Gerard finished the beer and dumoed the bottle on the floor.

”I have work to do.”

With those words, Gerard got up and left the room. Frank watched him go still clutching the empty ashtray. He put it on the coffee table and got up. He dusted himself off looking around at the mountains of mess. He sighed, then pulled his apron out of his bag.

”Might as well start in the kitchen first in case he wants food.”

Frank wasn’t sure if he was supposed to cook, but better safe than sorry. He followed the narrow path out of the living room to the kitchen door. He pushed it opened and nearly puked. There were takeout containers everywhere and empty instant ramen cups. They were mouldy and smelled so badly.

”Maybe that’s why he smokes all the time. To cover up the smell.”

Frank tied a cloth around his nose. He grabbed a garbage bag starting to shove everything into it.

*

*

*

Frank had made impressive head way in a short time. It only took an hour to clean the kitchen since it was almost all garbage, including what little was in the refrigerator. After he brought about 10 bags out, he wiped down every surface of the kitchen. He smiled at his progress, and looked at the clock.

”Pretty good for two hours.”

Next he headed into the living room to tackle it.

*

*

*

Frank was on his knees pulling stuff out from under the coffee table when he felt something touch his ass.

”What…ow!”

He banged his head on the coffee table as he pulled out from under it. He came face to face with Gerard…literally. The man was crouched down staring at him.

”Ah! What?!”

”I’m hungry.”

Gerard just stared at him. Frank started to sweat feeling like he was under interrogation.

”Um…okay, let me just finish here and…”

Frank yelped as Gerard lifted him off the floor and stood him up.

”Cleaning can wait.”

”R-R-Right, so I just need to…”

*knock knock*

Gerard left Frank to answer the door,. returning with a box of groceries.

”I had this delivered.”

Frank saw fresh veggies and fish as well as a bag of potatoes.

”Alright then.”

He took the box and headed into the kitchen. He was really glad he cleaned in there first. He emptied the box and put the other groceries away. He pulled out the newly cleaned cutting board and knife and started to chop the potatoes up. He put them in a pot of water and set them to boil. He then salted, peppered, and oiled the fish placing it in the oven to bake. Finally, he pulled out the carrots and started to chop them for steaming. He hummed quietly to himself feeling relaxed once more.

”Smells good in here.”

Frank jumped as he felt Gerard move up behind him. Did this guy even believe in personal space?

”You cut yourself.”

Frank looked down and saw that he had. It was not bleeding badly though, just a little nick. Frank brought his finger up to stick in his mouth, but found his wrist grabbed and then his finger was in Gerard’s mouth. Frank was frozen. He could feel Gerard’s tongue lavishing his skin, cleaning the blood off. Frank looked at Gerard. But his eyes were closed as if he was concentrating. After what seemed forever he released Frank’s finger. He then grabbed a piece of carrot as he left the room. Frank took a moment to compose himself. He cleaned the knife off and finished cutting the carrots. No blood got on them or the cutting board. He put them in the steamer and then went to set the table.

*

*

*

Gerard ate quietly saying nothing about the food. Frank just hoped he liked it. He polished off his portion quickly and then put his dish in the sink. He went to take Gerard’s plate when he had finished eating, but before he could Gerard’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

”Leave it, come with me.”

Gerard pulled Frank from the kitchen to the living room. There were still piles here and there, but the smells were gone and it was a lot neater. Gerard sat on the sofa and pulled Frank into his lap.

”The cleaning is done and you have made food. You can go home now or…”

Gerard ran a hand through Frank’s hair as he pulled Frank’s face closer.

”…you can provide me with other services.”

”Other…”

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes and pushed off him real fast.

”You can’t just do that! You need to take better care of yourself and if you can’t then I have to! This place was a mess and still is! Now I have dishes to do and you need to take a shower! You smell like beer and sweat and…other stuff.”

Frank turned away so that Gerard could not see how red his face was from the almost encounter.

”You did good you know.”

Frank stopped.

”It’s hard to go from being an only child to a big brother.”

Frank turned around.

”You remembered.”

”Sure I did. You needed a big brother. I was there for you.”

”That was ten years ago.”

”Yeah. You grew up and I grew older.”

”You’re not that old.”

Gerard chuckled. It was the first time Frank had heard him laugh at all.

”Kid you have no idea.”

”I’m not a kid, I’m 22!”

”And that’s what makes you a kid still. You had to deal with no father; a workaholic mother because she had to be, and three little boys calling you brother all of a sudden. Now you are 22 and they are 13. They can handle life better, and your mom doesn’t have to work as hard. You can be a kid again.”

”I don’t want to though! I want to grow up and be helpful, that’s why when mom said you were looking for help I agreed.”

”Yes, but either you are my housekeeper or my brother, you can’t be both.”

Frank thought about it.

”I’m your housekeeper.”

”Then I can do this.”

Gerard rose from the sofa moving into Frank’s personal space again. He leaned in caressing Frank’s face softly and pressing his face into Frank’s neck. Frank shivered feeling his hot breath against his skin making it rise a bit.

”See you tomorrow, Frankie.”

Gerard laid a small open mouth kiss to Frank’s neck and then letting go of him headed to his office once more. Frank watched him go and touched his neck feeling the saliva Gerard left. He quickly grabbed his bag, and forgetting to take his apron off ran out the door.


	2. Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, come on get up.”
> 
> Gerard grumbled and turned over.
> 
> ”Seriously?”
> 
> Frank went to pull Gerard back, but instead he was grabbed and pulled into the bed.
> 
> ”Whoa! Fuck!”
> 
> ”That’s not how you wake someone up Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Slowly starting to get it back. Still stress running ramped in my life, but at least I am writing again. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank had been working for Gerard now for a while and had gotten down a routine. Gerard had not adopted any better habits, but at least the place was not a holy wreck when Frank went over. Taking care of Gerard’s apartment, getting ready to return to his Junior year in college, and still helping to care for his household and his brothers had started to take a toll on him.

”Frankie, I need my shirt ironed.”

”Frankie, I need my snack made.”

”Frankie, I can’t find my favorite t-shirt.”

”Guys, come on, you are old enough to do all these things and I am running late for my job!”

”Pleeeease?”

*

*

*

Frank opened up the door to the apartment already exhausted, and he had not even started working. He was an hour late for work. He hoped Gerard would o’t be upset.

”Gee? Gee, sorry I’m late.”

No answer. Frank walked through the apartment. Gerard was not in the living room or the kitchen. Frank did not want to check the bathroom, so he looked in the bedroom first. Gerard was…

”Are you fucking kidding me?”

Frank walked in and looked down at a sleeping Gerard.

”For fuck’s sake.”

He nudged Gerard’s shoulder lightly.

”Hey.”

Nothing.

”Hey, come on get up.”

Gerard grumbled and turned over.

”Seriously?”

Frank went to pull Gerard back, but instead, he was grabbed and pulled into the bed.

”Whoa! Fuck!”

”That’s not how you wake someone up Frankie.”

Gerard had pulled Frank against him and was looking into his eyes. Frank couldn’t help notice the five o clock shadow that Gerard had…and how much his breath stank when he yawned.

”Oh yuck, go brush your teeth.”

Gerard looked at him and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. He then let go of Frank and throwing the covers off got up.

”What do you want for…FOR FUCK’s SAKE GERARD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!”

Gerard stopped scratching his bare ass and turned to face Frank. Frank quickly covered his eyes.

”Why? It’s uncomfortable to sleep in clothing and we are both guys so it shouldn’t matter.”

”BUT IT DOES!”

Gerard reached over to his nightstand to pick up his cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it. He took a drag, blowing the smoke up and away from Frank.

”You have three brothers. You see three times the cock than me.”

”That’s different! They are my brothers and they are younger and…”

”You aren’t attracted to them like you are me?”

”What?! I never said…”

Before he knew what was happening Frank found himself pinned to the bed by Gerard’s naked body. He somehow put the cigarette in the ashtray safely away from them. Gerard stared at Frank and Frank had to look elsewhere.

”Get off me, you’re making me hot.”

”Am I, Frankie? Am I or are you just naturally hot?”

Frank tried to squirm away, but that made it worse because he could feel that Gerard had morning wood that he did not notice before because he was not looking…no seriously he wasn’t.

”Frankie…look at me.”

Frank shut his eyes tight as his breath picked up. He felt Gerard turn his head so that he was facing him. Frank waited for the kiss or something, but instead…Gerard touched their foreheads together.

”You have a fever.”

”What? No, I don’t.”

”Yes you do.”

Gerard got off Frank and pulled the covers down.

”In bed now.”

”What? No, I have work to do.”

Frank took advantage of the moment pushing up off the bed. He went to leave, but was hit with a sudden dizzy spell and fell back.

”Easy Frankie.”

Gerard caught Frank and laid him down. Frank tried to protest, but the dizziness was getting worse. He tried to push his body up, but found it felt like concrete. That last thing he saw was Gerard’s concerned eyes. Then darkness.

*

*

*

”Water?”

Frank woke up feeling thirsty and also…

”Wet?”

He lifted his heavy hand and felt a wet cloth on his forehead. He turned his head to see Gerard at his desk doing something. Next to him was an instate noodle container.

”Oh no, he can’t eat that junk.”

Frank pushed himself up and groaned from the effort. Gerard turned around to look at him.

”I made you soup.”

Frank watched Gerard get up and leave the room. He returned with a tray and a bowl…with a chicken foot sticking out of it. Frank tried not to cringe as the bowl came closer. He could see other things floating in it.

”Chicken soup is good for being sick right? I had these chicken feet left over from a dare, so I made chicken soup.”

Gerard put the tray on Frank’s lap. Frank looked down at the murky mess.

”You cooked for me.”

”Yeah, so eat.”

Frank picked up the spoon shakily dipped it in the broth; waiting for it to disintegrate. He picked up concoction and brought it to his lips.

”How is it?”

”Uh…”

Frank didn’t know what to say.

”Is it salty enough?”

Frank felt like his lips were caked with salt flakes.

”Did I add enough spice?”

Frank’s mouth was desperately trying to create saliva to counteract the fire inside of it.

”I wonder if I cooked the chicken long enough. You can cook chicken right from the freezer right?”

”Bathroom!”

Gerard managed to grab the tray as Frank sprinted off the bed. He shoved his head in the toilet bringing up everything in his stomach from breakfast. When he was done he rested his head on the side of the seat feeling out of breath. He felt a hand on his back rubbing it lightly.

”Sorry.”

Frank’s voice had a wicked croak to it. His throat burned pretty badly too.

”It’s okay Frankie. Let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed.”

Frank was too weak to protest. He felt himself being lifted like he weighed nothing.

”You’re sweating a lot.”

Gerard laid Frank back in the bed. Frank saw the tray was on the desk now. He was starting to close his eyes a bit when he felt a hand under his shirt. He opened them and saw Gerard over him, undressing him.

”What are you doing?”

”I said you were sweating so I need to get you out of these clothes.”

”Wait… no, I don’t have anything to put on.”

”I’ll lend you something. Also you need to take medicine.”

”I can’t swallow pills.”

”I can’t either, but it’s okay I have a suppository.”

Frank relaxed a bit and let Gerard take his shirt off. He instantly felt cooler. Then Gerard was pulling his jeans off and his underwear.

”I can keep the underwear on, it’s okay.”

”Well I need them off to give you the medicine.”

”I think I can take syrup with my underwear on, it’s okay Gerard.”

”No Frankie, I said suppository.”

Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard holding a small white package. He squinted and read it.

”Feverall Rectal Suppository.”

It took a moment for Frank to realize what he was reading.

”Wait…no, I don’t…”

”Now Frankie, you can’t take anything orally anyway. You just threw up. I don’t want to take a chance of it making you do it again.”

”Gerard, I really think this is a bad ideeeeee yi yi yi yi!”

While Frank was protesting, Gerard had gotten his underwear off and was now between his leg with his finger in Frank’s ass.

”Relax Frankie, it will all be over soon.”

”C-Cold!”

”Oh, I lubed up my finger so it wouldn’t hurt. Guess I should have warmed it up first.”

Gerard started to move his finger in and out of Frank. He lifted Frank’s leg up on his shoulder and used his other hand to bring the suppository to his mouth to open the package. Frank closed his eyes and shuddered. Gerard had long fingers which pressed deep inside him.

”Ah, G-G-Gee, I think that-t-t-tsss enough.”

”Just a little more, I almost got it.”

Gerard popped the container open and then lifted Frank even higher. He brought the suppository down and pulled his finger out. He put the suppository on the end of his finger and pressed it back into Frank. Gerard pressed his finger in till Frank was whimpering and moaning.

”I’ve never done this on anyone else so I don’t know how far I have to press it in.”

While Gerard contemplated this, Frank felt like his body was on fire, but not from fever. His stomach was tightening.He could feel his cock swelling. He was praying that Gerard did not notice, but of course…

”Oh, I guess I hit your prostate. Well I’ll just wait for the suppository to melt and help you with this.”

”N-No Gee, you don’t have to…”

”Nonsense, it is a natural reaction for your body to have.”

Frank jumped as he felt Gerard’s fist enclose around his cock. He tossed his head back giving up and just going with the sensations. Gerard kept his finger with the slowly melting suppository on it pressed against Frank’s prostate as he jerked the younger man off. Sick or not Frank did not last long; he cried out as he came all over Gerard’s hand and then passed out once more.

*

*

*

Frank woke up and looked around. It was dark and the room was quiet. He felt another cold cloth on his head, but it had dried by now. He reached up and removed it and looked around. Gerard was next to him asleep. Frank tried not to be surprised since he knew there was only one bed in the apartment. Frank thought maybe Gerard would have slept on the sofa, but then again he was taking up the man’s bed. He was too tired to realize that he hadn’t done any work all day, nor did he feel Gerard’s arm around him, holding him possessively. Frank didn’t notice any of this as he drifted back off to sleep.

*

*

*

”Wake up, Gee.”

”Huh wha?”

Gerard opened his eyes. He saw Frank standing up wearing the button down shirt he had given him with the spare pair of boxers.

”How are you feeling Frankie?”

”Better. Thank you for taking care of me.”

”You are welcome.”

”Thank you for also calling my mom to let her know I was staying over.”

”Of course.”

”And uh…thank you for the medicine, I think it helped a lot.”

”I figured it would, I mean I never had it, but…”

”Wait… you never used it before?”

”Nope that was a brand new box.”

”Then why do you have suppositories in your house?”

”Just in case.”

Frank shook his head.

”Well, breakfast is ready, and I have a load of clothing in the wash, including mine.”

”Great.”

Frank smiled. He really did owe Gerard for taking care of him. He would find a way to pay him back for his kindness and caring and…

”GERARD, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!”


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well hello there, don’t you look like a tasty morsel yourself.”
> 
> Frank looked up and saw a tall dark haired man standing next to him.
> 
> ”Oh um…thank you?”
> 
> ”And the voice of an angel too, how delightful.”
> 
> Frank blushed and the man smiled more.
> 
> ”I am Gabriel Saporta, perhaps you have heard of me?”
> 
> ”Oh yes! You have so many amazing books out!”
> 
> ”Thank you, thank you, you are too kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So enter the villain...sort of...not really, but he is still that Gabe we all love, you know the snake oiling around trying to take what isn't his. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

”A Party?”

”Yeah, some industry thing that they want me to go to.”

”Oh, when is it?”

”In like an hour.”

”Well you should get ready then.”

”I am ready.”

Frank dropped the dish he was washing in the sink. It landed with a shattering sound.

”You broke a dish.”

”You’re ready?

Frank looked at Gerard. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a stained t-shirt and sneakers so worn that his toes were coming through.

”But your clothes, your hair, aren’t you gonna even shower?”

”I showered last week.”

”Ugh, you can’t go to a industry party looking like that!”

Gerard looked at Frank, the cigarette in his mouth streaming smoke out around his head.

”Alright, fine I’ll shower and change.”

Gerard walked up to Frank and took his hand. He rubbed the pads on his fingers lightly.

”Will you do my hair?”

”Uh…”

Frank was being distracted by the feeling of his smooth fingertips compared to Gerard’s writing callused ones. Ever since that time he was sick a few month ago things have felt weird around the older man.

”So I take that as a no. It’s okay.”

Gerard dropped Frank’s hand and headed to the bathroom.

”Pull out my clothes and get me a towel. Oh and you are coming with me.”

With that Gerard left the kitchen. It took Frank a moment to parse what Gerard had said.

”Wait what?!”

*

*

*

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

”It’s no big deal.”

”But you had to buy me a suit!”

”Yeah, well you had nothing but casual clothing at my house, and my clothes don’t fit you. It was logical.”

Gerard finished his cigarette as they parked the car. He dropped it on the ground stubbing it out with his toe as he stepped out into the night air.

”I’m glad that it isn’t too hot anymore.”

”Yes, fall is coming, and you will be returning to school.”

”Yeah, I can’t wait. I’m a Junior which is one step closer to finishing!”

Frank stretched a bit and hopped around on his feet to bring circulation back. Gerard watched with an amused look on his face.

”Let’s just get this over with.”

Frank nodded and followed Gerard to the entrance of the hotel. It was grand on the outside, but inside…

”Whoa.”

”Yeah, it’s nice huh.”

”Nice? This is amazing! I have never been in a place like this before!”

Frank kept looking up and the chandeliers that sparkled way above their heads as they walked through the lobby to the grand ballroom. He followed Gerard into the room and marvelled at all the well-dressed people there. He was glad he made Gerard change.

”Mr. Way!”

Frank saw a man coming towards him.

”Brian.” So good to see you. Come, we must talk.”

Gerard turned to Frank.

”Have fun!”

”Wait…what?”

Then Gerard was gone leaving Frank alone. Frank did not know what to do. He did not know anyone. He wandered around and grabbed a few of the tidbits they had to eat.

”Well hello there, don’t you look like a tasty morsel yourself.”

Frank looked up and saw a tall dark-haired man standing next to him.

”Oh um…thank you?”

”And the voice of an angel too, how delightful.”

Frank blushed and the man smiled more.

”I am Gabriel Saporta, perhaps you have heard of me?”

”Oh yes! You have so many amazing books out!”

”Thank you, thank you, you are too kind.”

Gabriel picked up a cream puff and gave the cream a lick while keeping eye contact with the younger man.

”Well you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

”Oh Frank. Uh, Iero, nice to meet you.”

Frank held out his hand. Gabriel took it and kissed it gently.

”What a simple name for an extraordinary boy. Let’s grab a drink so we can get to know each other more.”

Gabriel grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing waiter and still holding the hand that Frank gave him led him out of the room to a quiet alcove. He crossed to the ornate loveseat and turned to let Frank sit. He handed Frank one of the glasses then sat down.

”Cheers to new friendships.”

Gabriel gently clinked his glass to Frank’s. He took a sip-still not breaking eye contact.

”Oh right, yes.”

Frank felt weird. It reminded him of how he felt around Gerard, but not exactly the same. When Gerard held his hand he felt butterflies in his stomach, but this guy just filled it with anxiety.

* * *

”So Mr. Way, what do you think?”

”Sure, I can do it. I have no projects right now.”

”Wonderful, we look forward to working with you in the near future!”

The three men rose and shook hands. The oldest walked away, and Brian patted Gerard on the shoulder.

”Great job Gerard. I think this is going to be an excellent thing for your career.”

”I guess.”

”Well shall we get something to eat?”

”Yeah, I’m hungry.”

Brian started towards the buffet, but Gerard turned away.

”Wait…I thought you wanted to get something to eat?”

”Yeah, but not here. I don’t like this fancy food. I’m leaving.”

Without another word he went to find Frank.”

*

*

*

”Wow, that is fascinating.”

Frank blushed at yet another compliment Gabriel gave him.

”Nah, I just did what I had to do. I mean they’re my family, and I love them.”

”Of course you do. So how about we get out of here and I take you to dinner?”

”Oh, I can’t I’m waiting for someone.”

”Oh? I didn’t realize you were here with anyone.”

”Yeah, I’m here with Gerard Way.”

”Way? Really now and how do you know him?”

”Well he is my cousin, but it’s by marriage so…”

”Well having a famous family member no matter how distant must be exciting.”

”Not really. Up until this summer I had not seen Gerard for years. I am helping him out over the summer till I go back to school.”

”Helping him out?”

”Yes, I am his housekeeper.”

”Well now, you do this for no pay, just out of the kindness of your heart?”

”Well he buys me things because he wants to and I can stay at his house whenever I want to.”

”Awww so you are like a pet for him then huh? I wonder if you are a cat or a dog.”

”Well I like dogs better, but I never asked Gerard what he likes.”

Gabriel chuckled that the boy completely missed the implication. This was going to be easy.

”Well if you want to be a pet, you could be mine.”

Gabriel leaned over. He touched Frank’s chin tilting it up lightly and gently pulling him forward towards his own face.

”And I would pay you, of course.”

”Well I…”

”Frank.”

Frank and Gabriel looked over to see Gerard standing at the entrance of the room.

* * *

Gerard had searched the room but did not see Frank anywhere. He thought he had gone to the bathroom when he spotted him and someone else in a side area. He made his way across the room to them. As he got closer to them, he realized it was Gabe Saporta. A self-proclaimed rival of his. He was touching Frank’s face as Gerard arrived on the scene.

”And I would pay you, of course.”

”Well I…”

”Frank!”

”Gee. You’re back.”

Frank got up and crossed to Gerard.

”Yeah, I’m done and hungry so let’s go.”

”Way. How are you? I was just inviting your cousin here to dinner. You are more than welcome to join us of course. Family and all.”

Frank was not ready when Gerard put an arm around his waist and pulled him possessively into his side.

”No thanks Gabe, we have other plans.”

”Oh what a shame, perhaps next time.”

”Yeah.”

”Wait, we are leaving? Like leaving the place? Didn’t you have a meeting with…”

”It’s done.”

Frank was confused.

”You see, dear Frankie, Gerard is a very sought after author. His fame allows him to come and go as he pleases at things like this where struggling writers like I need to stay and make multiple connections. It is a burden that Gerard knows nothing about.”

Frank did not like the sound of Gabriel’s voice. It sounded like he was putting Gerard down. Gerard did not even flinch though.

”Come on Frankie, I need a cigarette.”

Gerard turned to leave.

”Goodbye Gerard, take care of your pet.”

Gerard grunted his reply as they headed to the exit. The walked out into the warm air and made for the car.

”What did he mean by pet?”

”Gabe is weird like that, just ignore him.”

Gerard unlocked the door and he and Frank got in. He started the car, then lit a cigarette.

”So do you want me to cook something? I know it is late, but I can make something simple.”

”Nah, let’s go out.”

”Okay where?”

”You pick.”

”Can we have Japanese hibachi?”

Gerard put the car in gear as he ashed his cigarette out his open window.

”Sure.”

”Great!”

Frank turned on the radio and put his window down. He started singing to the song that came on as Gerard eased out of the parking lot then took off down the road.


	4. Right Time, Wrong Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”G-Gabe? What are you doing?”
> 
> ”Checking your body for injuries from our little crash.”
> 
> ”Crash?”
> 
> ”Yes Frankie and that lip of yours still looks swollen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Still collecting my thoughts and my life as I slowly pick up the pieces, but I really had fun writing his chapter and it flowed quite easily and it was most enjoyable I have written in a while. Maybe it will all be okay, but I have to admit that I am fearful that IF I ever meet someone to share with my life again, will they accept this part of me like my husband did? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Oh if anyone can guess what song the chapter title comes from they will win a special prize. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later September***_

Frank was coming out of the grocery store. He was getting food to prepare meals for Gerard while he was in school. The first couple of weeks were just getting back into college normalcy, but now the classes were really starting and he could only see Gerard sparsely throughout the week.

”Let’s see…I have bread, vegetables, meat, and…next is fish!”

While Frank was waiting at the crosswalk his phone rang.

”Hey Gerard, what’s…”

”Frankie…hungry.”

Frank chuckled a bit making everyone around him give him weird looks.

”Okay okay, I have one more stop, and then I will be back.”

Frank hung up and crossed with everyone when the light turned green. He then headed to the fish market.

*

*

*

”Why is it always my luck.”

Frank whined to himself as he watched the rain pour down in front of him. He was still standing under the awning of the restaurant next door to the fish market. He had finished his transaction when it started and by the time he exited the shop, it was coming down in sheets. He had no choice, but to wait till it let up since he had not driven today. Frank looked at his phone. He wondered if he should call Gerard to come pick him up, but what if he was working on his book. Frank would feel horrible if he interrupted the creative flow.

”Well hi there cutie, fancy meeting you here.”

Frank jumped as a breathy greeting entered his ear. He looked over and saw the guy from the party he and Gerard had gone to.

”Mr. Saporta? What are you doing here?”

”Now Frankie, we are old friends already so please call me Gabe. I was just having a light lunch when this storm hit.”

”Oh! Oh dear, I was out buying food so I could make Gerard lunch. He must be starving by now!”

”Well then allow me to be your knight in shining armor and rescue you from this nasty weather. Let’s get you back to the castle.”

Frank giggled at the analogy but agreed. He couldn’t think of a way back other than calling Gerard, and he really didn’t want to.

”Okay sure!”

”Wait here, and I will get my car.”

Frank was impressed that even though it hadn’t been raining earlier, Gabe had an umbrella. He watched him walk toward the parking lot of the restaurant and disappear. He was confident now that he would get back to Gerard quickly and they would laugh about the whole thing.

* * *

Oh this was too perfect. Gabe unlocked his door as he slipped into his car. It was a sleek model that cost a fortune, but Gabe didn’t care. It was about the look and the perception. Also, the seats reclined all the way back which suited Gabe’s needs the most. He wondered which fool’s umbrella he grabbed as he left the place, but he didn’t care, it was their fault for leaving it there. He knew it scored him brownie points with the boy…his next conquest. He started the car feeling the engine hum to life under him. Soon he would feel something else under him. He pulled out of the spot and turned out of the parking lot easing up to the curb in front of the boy, so he didn’t get splashed. That was not how Gabe was going to get him out of his clothing. He rolled down the window and leaned out.

”Going my way gorgeous?”

Frank giggled. Gabe got out of the car. He took Frank’s bags and popped them in the trunk. He then opened the door for him.

”Why thank you, kind sir.”

The boy was too cute and innocent. Gabe was going to love ruining him. He did a bow and then closed the doors. He had calculated on the short walk to the car how he was going to go about this little plan of his and when he was done…Gerard would be the loser for once.

* * *

Gerard looked up at the clock. Frank said he would be back by now, but it had been over 45 minutes since his call. He sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. His stomach was rumbling still. He looked over at the kitchen. He knew there were instant noodles in the cabinet and he could make them so easily. Gerard went to reach for them, but then remembered what Frank told him.

_”Gee, I don’t want you eating this stuff anymore. I am going to make sure that you always have good food, even when I am not here so just wait for me okay?”_

Gerard blew out the smoke and put the cigarette down. He sighed and got up. He walked over to the window and looked out at the rain coming down hard. He sighed again then turned away heading for the door. As he grabbed his coat and looked at the umbrella that Frank had given him a month ago.

_”I can’t believe you don’t own an umbrella Gee! You need to have one just in case!”_

Gerard let a small smile graze his lips as he once again remembered his cousin’s words. He picked up the umbrella then grabbed his keys. He kicked off his slippers, put his shoes on and left the apartment.

*

*

*

”A-Are you sure you know where Gerard lives Gabe?”

”Yes, but before when I just got in the car, they said the rain had flooded the normal route, so I took an alternate one.”

”Oh, alright.”

Gabe could see the boy getting nervous. He was ready for the next thing he said though. It was all according to plan.

”I should call Gerard and let him know I am alright at least.”

”Of course, go ahead.”

Gabe watched as Frank took his phone out and placed the call.

”Hey Gee, no I’m alright, I just…”

Gabe jerked the car hard as he went through a puddle and saw the phone fly out of Frank’s hand as he screamed. Gabe was in full control though. He had done this many times just for fun, but he had calculated this drift to perfection. When the car came to a stop, it was precisely parked at the curb. Gabe smoothed the one hair out of place on his head, then looked over at the younger man. Frank was shivering with fright, adrenaline running through his taut body. He had his eyes clamped shut and had bitten his lip. The phone had tumbled between the seats.

”Oh my, Frankie, are you alright?”

Gabe undid his seatbelt and moved over the console to the frightened boy.

”You dropped your phone, let me see if I can get it.”

Gabe reached down and touched the speaker button so that Gerard would helplessly hear everything. He had to wait for a train to go by, its whistle reverberating around the car making his preset conversation impossible. When it was quiet again, Gabe spoke his calculated words.

”Oh dear, I cannot get it, it’s just out of reach, but Frankie, you bit your lip are you injured anywhere else?”

Gabe leaned in and licked the drop of blood on the boy’s chin. It tasted just like he knew the boy would. Sweet and…virginal.

”Open your mouth, Frankie.Let me see how bad it is.”

The boy complied nicely. Gabe wondered if he was even conscious of what he was doing. Not that it mattered of course. As Gabe leaned in and licked away the blood on the lip, he heard the boy whimper. He then licked the upper lip and then pushed his tongue between them. He closed his mouth over the boy’s and kissed him deeply. It was then the boy started to come out of it, but it was a bit too late. Gabe was between the boy’s legs now covering his body as he eased the seat down. He loved his car.

* * *

”Wha…”

Frank was starting to come around now from his daze when he realized someone was kissing him. He weakly pushed the body away and opened his eyes.

”G-Gabe? What are you doing?”

”Checking your body for injuries from our little crash.”

”Crash?”

”Yes Frankie. That lip of yours still looks swollen.”

Frank didn’t have a chance to say anything before Gabe kissed him again. Gabe pushed his hand in Frank’s hair and tilted their heads so the kiss was less awkward. Frank was trying to protest, but his body was prone.

”Gabe, stop, that…”

”…was your first kiss? Oh, I am honored Frankie and will enjoy the moment more later, but right now I need to keep checking you out.”

Gabe pulled the seatbelt away from Frank’s neck and saw that it was red from the strap and the skin was indented slightly. He leaned in and started to mouth at the skin. Frank shivered and tried to push him away again. He felt his arms pushed up and pinned by the wrists with one hand..

”Now Frankie, you need to stop that and let me finish the examination.”

Frank cried out softly when Gabe bit his neck, then moved down further. He felt Gabe’s free hand lift his shirt and then Gabe’s tongue lick and caress his chest. Gabe stopped at the nipple that was crossed over by the strap. Frank heard the catch release on the seatbelt. Now his shirt was pushed all the way up to his chin. Gabe descended back to his chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth. He had never had anyone do anything like this to him before, and he wanted to enjoy it, but it wasn’t right, it wasn’t…

”I can tell you like it, Frankie, just go with it. I can make you feel so much better.”

Frank felt the hand trail down to his pants and the button being popped open. He held his breath and felt a tear escape as the hand pushed its way into his pants when…

*knock knock knock*

Frank turned his head and looked at the window. His lidded eyes went wide. His mouth opened to let a name escape.

”Gee.”

Gabe huffed as the door opened and Gerard was standing there under an umbrella.

”Well Way, I am impressed. However did you find us?”

”Train.”

”Ah, of course, I should have realized. Well, I guess the fun is over for now.”

Gabe got off Frank and Gerard pulled the boy to him. Gabe popped the trunk. Gerard walked him and Frank over to it. He reached in and grabbed the bags then closed it.

”Gee I…”

”Fix your pants Frankie.”

Frank looked down and squawked. He quickly fixed his clothing and looked at Gabe.

”Well Frankie, I guess our date is over, but it was fun.”

”Uh…yeah.”

Frank was so confused as he saw Gabe wave to him and drive off. He followed Gerard to his car. He watched Gerard put the groceries in the trunk then head to the driver’s side.

”Gee wait…”

Frank had to say something, he had to let Gerard know he didn’t want that. Not with Gabe. Frank moved to the driver’s side and touched Gerard’s shirt. He was getting wet, but he didn’t care.

”I’m…I’m sorry I made you worry and I’m sorry I didn’t get back in time to make you lunch and I’m sorry that you had to come and find me and I’m sorry I…”

Frank didn’t get a chance to finish his apology because Gerard had spun quickly and grabbed him by the shirt. He dropped the umbrella and kissed him. Frank barely had time to gasp for breath when his lips were covered once again, but this time…it felt different. It was not…wrong like with Gabe, this felt…right. Suddenly he was pressed against the car. He gasped at the cold metal against his back. Gerard kissed him again. The next gasp came because Gerard pushed his hand down the back of Frank’s soaked jeans and grabbed his bare ass. Gerard pushed his thigh between Frank’s legs. Frank moaned at the connection with his hidden cock. It wasn’t even that hard when Gabe was kissing and touching him, but with Gerard it was a rock. He moaned again as Gerard pressed up to give Frank more friction. The kissing never stopped as Frank rutted against Gerard pushing his orgasm more toward the surface of his body. Gerard’s other hand had reached up under his shirt and pinched one of Frank’s nipples. It felt much better than before. It caused Frank to gasp again and Gerard took advantage of this to push more of his tongue into Frank’s mouth. He felt like he was being fucked with it. He never wanted the sensation to stop. He didn’t even care that anyone walking or driving by would see them. His whole world was Gerard right now. Then he felt Gerard slip a finger between his cheeks just brushing his opening. It set Frank off. He let out a long muffled moan as he came hard against Gerard’s thigh, the noise swallowed up by Gerard’s mouth. When it stopped, Gerard broke the kiss and looked at Frank panting and gasping for air. Frank’s eyes were closed as he came down from the height of ecstasy to which Gerard had taken him. When his breathing had evened out a bit more, Frank opened his eyes and looked up at Gerard.

”Gee…”

”That was your first kiss.”

Gerard’s stomach rumbled. He opened the back door and gently put Frank inside. The boy leaned on the seat and Gerard buckled him in. He closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. He looked at Frank in the mirror. He was sleeping now and Gerard permitted himself to smile a moment. Then he started the car and drove them home.


	5. The Patient Man Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank squawked as the door shut behind him and suddenly he was pulled backwards into Gerard arms.
> 
> ”You should take a shower.”
> 
> Frank swallowed hard as Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s sweaty neck and licked the skin. He felt himself starting to weaken in his knees.
> 
> ”I-I-I-I’m only here to make d-d-dinner and c-c-c…”
> 
> ”Then you should stay the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I need an opinion. I can end this fic on the next chapter, but the manga goes on far beyond this moment. Would you want this to turn into something more or just keep it short and simple?
> 
> Please enjoy either Way.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank’s Junior year was in full swing now for about a month. He was enjoying his classes and looking forward to Thanksgiving and his first real time off. His birthday was good, but passed without much event. His family gave him a small party where the boys anxiously told him all about their first month at school. His mom was more tired without him there to help, but she still had a smile for him and told Frank she was proud of his accomplishments. That made Frank feel better. Life was pretty good except…

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah, fuck, I’m gonna…Geeeee…”

Frank came in his hand cum splashing on the wall of the shower stall. He leaned heavily against the wall with one hand as he waited for his breathing to slow down. He’d woken up again from the dream and had to sneak out of his dorm to the showers were he could jerk off without bothering his roommate. Frank stood up still slightly out of breath and rinsed his body off as well as the wall. He turned off the water and stepped out wrapping himself in a towel. After drying himself off he got dressed and headed back. His roommate was still snoring as he quietly crept in and slid back into bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Since that day against the fence Gerard pretended that nothing ever happened between them. When Frank left for school he could only stop in to see Gerard on the weekend and that was when he didn’t have homework piled up. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen Gerard. He was going over this weekend though. He had to, these dreams were getting worse. He needed to find out what happened between them and if it was anything or he was going to go crazy.

”I just have to know the truth.”

Frank looked at the clock and saw it was nearly three in the morning now. He rolled over and closed his eyes and tried to sleep without his thoughts full of the enigmatic man that stole his heart.

* * *

_”Reheat in oven for best taste, XO Frank”_

Gerard pulled the frozen meal out of the freezer. He looked and saw he had two left. He closed the door and walked to the over preheating it according to the instruction left by his housekeeper. He smoked while he sat and waited for the timer to ding stating he could put the food in. Gerard looked around his apartment and realized how large it was for just him. When the timer went off he popped the food in. He set another timer and then went back to his office. He sat down in front of his computer and started writing again.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Night***_

Frank was cursing himself as he made his way to Gerard’s apartment. He wasn’t going to go over till tomorrow, but he remembered that Gerard’s premade meals would run out before then. He must have miscounted. Trying to come up with a good excuse he pushed the buzzer as he took a deep breath in.

”Yeah?”

”Hey Gerard…it’s me, I was wondering…”

Frank didn’t even get to finish his words before the door buzzed and he could go in. He was too nervous for the elevator so he climbed the stairs to Gerard’s floor. He made his way slowly down the hall to Gerard’s door. He lifted his hand to knock when the door swung open. Gerard was standing there in his lounge pants with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. IN that moment Frank forgot how to breathe. Nothing was said for the moment, just both men looking at each other.

”Frankie.”

”H-Hey Gerard, sorry I know I said I was coming tomorrow, but I realized that I didn’t leave you enough food for tonight and I was afraid you would eat those stupid noodles and you know how I hate those so I figured I would come over and make something quick and…”

Frank knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. Gerard continued to stare at him till he stopped talking.

”Okay Frankie.”

Gerard stepped back and Frank walked in. He stopped just through the door and saw that the place didn’t look super horrible, but it was getting to the messy point and maybe it was good that he stopped by, he could get a head start on the cleaning and…

”Yeeeee!”

Frank jumped as he felt Gerard touch the back of his neck. He turned slowly and saw that Gerard was regarding his finger.

”You’re sweating.”

Frank’s eyes went wide as he watched Gerard place the finger in his mouth and suck on it lightly. It took a moment to even find his voice again.

”W-What? Oh yeah, I took the stairs instead of the elevator.”

Frank squawked as the door shut behind him and suddenly he was pulled backwards into Gerard arms.

”You should take a shower.”

Frank swallowed hard as Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s sweaty neck and licked the skin. He felt himself starting to weaken in his knees.

”I-I-I-I’m only here to make d-d-dinner and c-c-c…”

”Then you should stay the night.”

That was the last thing that Frank thought Gerard would say. Frank carefully looked back at Gerard. He bangs were in his face blocking his eyes. He looked disheveled and beautiful.

”Stay?”

”Yeah.”

Frank’s brain had completely short circuited by now and he was down to one syllable words.

”Okay.”

*

*

*

Frank was drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom flipping off the light. He was in a t-shirt and his boxers. Frank face was covered by the towel so he jumped when he heard Gerard’s voice.

”Better?”

Frank pulled the towel back and just stared. Gerard was in his bed with the sheet pulled up to his waist, but from experience Frank knew he was naked under it.

”Yeah.”

”Good, come Frankie, come sleep with me.”

Frank’s heart sped up. He knew Gerard’s words were innocent, but the way he spoke them. Frank walked to the bed and…

”Whoa!”

Frank didn’t even get a chance to climb in when he was pulled by Gerard. He landed with an oof on the mattress and Gerard hovering over him.

”Which do you prefer Frankie?”

Frank was confused and then realized Gerard must have been talking about the left or right side of the bed.

”Oh, I don’t mind, either side is fine, I’m easy.”

Frank regretted his words when they slipped out. He turned his head so Gerard’s couldn’t see the shame in his eyes. Frank shuddered when he felt Gerard cover his clothed body with his naked one. Gerard’s breath was warm as he pressed his face into Frank’s neck and breathed in deeply.

”Then stay right where you are under me.”

”Gerard…why did you kiss me?”

Frank didn’t mean to ask. He never really wanted to know in case Gerard was just messing with him. He felt Gerard touch his chin and turn his face. Frank still kept his eyes close.

”You are my house keeper Frankie.”

Frank’s eyes flew open. That was not what he expected to hear. He went to say something, but Gerard covered his lips with his finger.

”You yell at me when I don’t wear clothes around you and you keep our home clean. You make me food to eat and you care for my health and wellbeing. You are my house keeper. You are mine.”

”Yours?”

”Yes Frankie, mine.”

”Then…show me. Show me I’m yours Gee.”

Gerard looked at Frank for a moment then smiled.

”Okay Frankie.”

Gerard leaned down and kissed the younger man pulling him into his arms. He slipped a hand under his shirt and rubbed one of his nipples. Frank moaned into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard took advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside. He played with Frank’s and then boldly sucked on it. Gerard felt Frank’s body tense up a little and then relax. Gerard broke the kiss and pushed away from Frank.

”Sit up Frankie.”

Frank obeyed and Gerard pulled his shirt off. Frank could see that Gerard was hard and he gently reached down to touch his cock.

”Not yet Frankie, I want to please you first.”

Frank nodded and then Gerard kissed him pushing him back down. Frank’s head was swirling with emotions as Gerard started out kissing him again and then moved down to his chin and then his neck. It felt amazing to be doted on like this. Gerard moved down to Frank’s chest and hovered over his left nipple.

”I remember how you reacted when I played with this.”

He leaned in and lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over it making Frank gasp and arch his back pushing the nipple into Gerard’s tongue more. Gerard chuckled lightly and then took the whole nub into his mouth. He sucked on it and lightly nibbled on the hard end. He reached up and pinned Frank to the bed with one hand. Frank was trashing and moaning begging for so much without using any words. It seemed Gerard understood him though cause he moved to the other nipple as he wrapped his other arm around Frank’s back pulling him in close. They stayed like that for a few more minutes with Gerard teasing Frank to delicious heights till Frank thought he was going to cum just from that. Then Gerard pulled back and Frank fell to the bed covered in sweat.

”Sensitive huh?”

”Underst *pant pant* ment.”

Gerard just smiled and continued to trail his way down Frank’s chest. As he kissed his stomach, he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down till Frank’s cock was revealed.

”I should draw you.”

”But you are a writer.”

”You’re right and it would be a crude drawing, but I still want to do it.”

”Okay.”

Gerard leaned in after taking a moment more to admire Frank’s cock and ran his tongue over the head. Frank’s eyes slammed shut as Gerard slipped the rest of his boxers off at the same time he slipped his cock into his mouth. Gerard took his time savoring the taste and breathing in the scent that made his mouth water. Frank was shocked that Gerard didn’t stop till he was at the base of his cock. He then moved back up and repeated the movement.

”G-G-Gee, not gonna…I’m gonna…”

No one ever did this for Frank and his body seemed to think he was still a teenager cause with no additional warning his orgasm hit him. He worried that he would choke Gerard, but it didn’t happen. Gerard swallowed everything and then moved his mouth off Frank’s cock with a slurp and pop noise.

”You taste delicious Frankie. Can you suck mine for a bit?”

Frank just nodded in a haze. He moved up with a slight wobble and Gerard caught him.

”Here, on your side and curl around my legs.”

Frank did and it was more comfortable. He gently took Gerard’s cock into his hand and placed his mouth over the head.

”Take your time Frankie.”

Frank just nodded and went slowly. While Frank was getting acquainted with Gerard’s cock, Gerard was moving around the top half of his body. Frank had his eyes closed in concentration so the feeling of cold gel on his ass made him jump a bit.

”Relax Frankie, I’m just opening you up.”

Gerard teased his lubed fingers around Frank’s entrance and then slowly pushed one in causing Frank to suck hard on Gerard’s cock for a moment. He paid attention to how Frank was sucking on him to determine his state and when he could push further or add another finger. Gerard knew when he hit Frank’s prostate cause both his body and his mouth tensed around him. He ran his free hand through Frank’s hair soothing him and willing him to relax. Once Gerard got to three fingers he knew Frank was ready.

”Okay Frankie, on your knees.”

Gerard pulled his fingers out and covered them in more lube. He grabbed a condom when he felt a hand on his wrist.

”I’ve never…I mean I was…but now…”

Gerard smiled down at the trembling younger man.

”I have not in a long time either, so I think it will be okay.”

Gerard put the condom down and instead slicked up his bare cock. Frank gave a small smile and moved to his knees as requested. Gerard moved up behind him and gently pushed on Frank’s back.

”It will be easier if we start with your chest down”

Frank went pliantly. Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks and lined his cock up with the opening.

”Ready?”

”Yes.”

”I will go slow and you tell me if I need to stop.”

”Okay.”

Gerard placed the head against the puckered skin and started to push forward. He felt Frank seize up right away and he ran a hand over his skin shushing him and murmuring soothing words as he used his other hand to guide him forward. He stopped several times even after the head had popped in. he wanted to make sure Frank knew he was in control and that Gerard was not going to push for anything more. When he was fully seating he took a breath in and waited for Frank to give him a signal. Then it was very small and slow movements as Frank got used to it all. Gerard was a patient man. He had waited all these months for Frank to be ready for his feelings. Gerard realized he was interested in the boy after the second day of him being in the house. He watched and studied and waited. Yes, Gerard was a patient man and he found it came with great rewards.

”More Gee, please.”

Gerard reached down and placed his arms under Frank’s shoulders. He gently pulled him back till he was seating in Gerard’s lap and they were both on their knees. He held Frank around his waist as he rocked their bodies together. Frank tiled his face upward and Gerard moved down to kiss him. Frank slipped his arms around Gerard’s neck and let out a small content sigh. Gerard knew one day they would get to that heated passion that lovers do, but for now he was content to go slow and hold the younger man tightly as he showed how much he cared for him.

There was not moment of greatness and fireworks when Gerard came, just his body tightening up and his arms pulling Frank’s closer. A small gasp and Frank’s name whispered into a kiss was Frank’s signal as the warm thick liquid entered his body. When it was over neither one moved for a moment.

”We should shower.”

”Yes.”

Neither man moved.

”Is it too early for I love you?”

Gerard looked down at the relaxed blissful face of his housekeeper.

”For some maybe, but not for us.”

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, requests, questions, or just to say hi, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> Also I am still looking for people to beta new and old works for me. Must have the ability to stay consistent and in decent communication with me. Also must have access to either Twitter or Facebook for quick important questions. Prefer to work with Goggle Docs so that I can see the edit requested and i can choose to accept or not. ^-^
> 
> Also looking for any one who does art. Have alWays wanted my works turned into something amazing in picture form. Be it a scene from the fic or just something that was inspired by it. ^-^
> 
> For any questions about that please hit me up on Twitter or in a comment here. ^-^


End file.
